


Find What You Love and Let it Kill You

by servilesammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Dean Winchester - Freeform, First Time, Grinding, Hair-pulling, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Submissive Sam, Vampire Dean Winchester, Vampires, vampire!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servilesammy/pseuds/servilesammy
Summary: "Run," Dean whispered urgently. Sam's hand reached for the doorknob but he didn't pull on it. He couldn't resist the temptation of a body so close to his, of fear prickling his skin.





	Find What You Love and Let it Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: servilesammy

"Run," Dean whispered urgently, turning his back on Sam who stared wide-eyed and unmoving at his brother's crouching body. His mouth flapped for a moment, unable to conjure words, before his feet faltered as he stumbled back a couple steps. His back hit the motel door, the low thump alerting Dean who swiveled back around, vampiric fangs poking out from his gums. Sam's hand reached for the doorknob, slick palm glancing off it at first, but he didn't pull on it. He watched as Dean's (vaguely empty) eyes met his and his nose twitched, scenting the air. Sam willed his hand turn the knob, his feet to leap through the doorway, but he found himself powerless under the advance of his older brother. Dean crossed the room quickly, never losing eye contact, before coming to a halt inches from Sam's face. The younger Winchester's heart pinched painfully in his chest when he saw the lack of a certain Dean-ness in his brother's expression, and stray droplets of sweat slid from his temple and hairline when he recognized the primal, hungry look he'd encountered before on vampires.

"Dean," Sam tried, knowing he was most certainly going to be attacked, knowing the actual Dean was probably buried way within the depths of this monster that had overcome him. His brother's eyes twinged in recollection momentarily, but then he snapped forward lightning-fast, and Sam, recoiling in instinctual fear, smacked his head on the door behind him. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, before freezing when he felt Dean nosing behind his ear.

"Dean..." Sam tried again, more caution edging into his tone, voice shaking gently. His brother's harsh breaths into his neck made his hair stand on end, but he couldn't resist the temptation of a body so close to his, of fear prickling his skin, and he felt the heat pooling in his stomach. Before he recognized it, before he knew what he was doing, Sam turned his head away, craning his neck to give Dean more room. Dean purred, low in his throat, snuffling down Sam's neck to his pulse point. Sam gasped, quietly, guiltily when he felt Dean's mouth on him and the stirrings of arousal it caused. Suddenly, Dean's body crashed against his, melding at every point, and there was a gentle stinging on Sam's neck that drew a hushed moan from him. Dean stilled then, just for an instant where Sam reflected on just how he got here, before grinding his hips, his erection, into Sam's equally eager physiology and sucking more intently, more painfully, on Sam's pulse. Dean's hands gripped his hair, tugging it urgently.

Between moans and frantically clutching his older brother's arms, shoulders, ass, whatever he could get his frenzied hands on, Sam errantly registered the fact that his brother was draining him, evidenced by the lightness in his head and spots in his vision. But he couldn't find it in himself to care, giving himself up to his brother like Dean had always done for him. A particular violent thrust caused Sam to tip his head back, whimpering, knees nearly giving out when he saw stars and came. A heavy fogginess was rushing over him, and he felt more than heard Dean's groan of satisfaction as he finished against him. Sam went slack in Dean's arms, some of his blood escaping Dean's lips and flowing in rivulets down to his shirt collar. His eyes rolled back into his head and everything went black.

\---

When he rises to consciousness, Sam finds himself riding shotgun on familiar leather seats, music blaring and the scenery outside his window whipping by. He rolls his head groggily to the left, comforted despite everything that's happened by the image of his brother on the driver's side.


End file.
